Playing House
by Cinderella912
Summary: Teddy made Victoire a promise and now Victoire wants him to play House. Teddy Lupin, however, does NOT like House. Teddy/Victoire. Oneshot. Read and Review? Better than it sounds.


_Firstly, please forgive me if this is a bit rough but it's quite late (or, erm...early i suppose) and this has been half written on paper and then typed up._

_Okay so, also, to anyone who has been reading my story 'Katie's Diary' I am really, honestly sorry. I do feel horrible and I'm not going to make things up about not having time because it's not true, I just haven't been feeling very motivated to write in the past year or so and there have been some problems at home and basically, real life got in the way. However I have been working on a new chapter and hopefully I might be able to get something out in the next few weeks.  
_

_I got this idea from a wonderful piece of Fanart I came across while browsing through galleries on a Facebook group. The idea came to me to write a fic and it just wouldn't leave my head. There's a link at the bottom of my bio/profile if you'd like to see it.  
_

_Disclaimer: I'm not JKR. I don't own anything you recognise and as previously mentioned, I don't really own the plot either. Please don't sue now?_

* * *

Playing House

Teddy Lupin did not want to be where he was right now. His mind filled with dread as he sat on the soft red couch in Harry's living room. In fact, the only thoughts that had entered his mind since his grandmother had deposited him at the Potter house earlier that morning had followed the same theme - dread.

He usually loved days at his godfather's house. Every week without fail he would visit Harry and his family at least once, often staying the night. Sometimes they would lounge around the house, others they would go shopping in Diagon Alley or visit The Burrow. Sometimes Harry took him to work if he needed to sort things out at the office.

Not this Saturday though. No, this Saturday there was going to be a party at the Potter household to celebrate Harry's birthday and as Teddy very well knew, parties meant Weasleys.

Now at this point it should be pointed out that Teddy loved the Weasleys like family, each and every one of them. The adults were like aunts and uncles, the children like brothers, sisters and friends. Victoire, the oldest Weasley child was Teddy's best friend in the whole world. He'd known her since she was born and had been friends for as long as he could remember. She was small, blonde and 8 years old as of 2 months ago. She was also the reason Teddy was dreading today's festivities.

He heard Ginny putting James down in the study upstairs before she came down to join him.

'Aunty Ginny!' He yelled as he ran to hug his moderately pregnant not-really-aunt.

'Careful there Ted,' she laughed as she stroked his violently turquoise hair 'Could you go and check James and Albus are okay while I start the decorations? They're in the study.'

Teddy agreed and wandered into Harry's study. The two young boys were playing quietly in the corner so Teddy sat at the desk and continued to consider ways of wriggling out of what Victoire had planned. His mind shot to the last time he had seen any of the Weasley-Delacour clan. It had been about 3 weeks ago when they were all at Uncle George's house.

He remembered distinctly because Oliver and Katie Wood had come to announce that they were having a baby due next February and everyone went baby mad. Even Victoire looked dreamily around at the thought of another little baby for her to play with. Teddy couldn't stand it. He was happy for Oliver and Katie but he still wanted to play like normal with his best friend. So he made her a promise. One that he regretted. He promised that if she stopped talking about babies then next time they were together she could decide what they would play. Victoire liked the sound of that and agreed. She was true to her word as well, not one more word of babies slipping from her mouth while she was around Teddy that day.

So now he sat, in the Potter's study just hours away from meeting up with Victoire again. He knew exactly what she would suggest and Teddy simply couldn't stand it. Teddy Remus Lupin did _not _like playing house.

Not two hours later there was a knock on the door and the first guests started to arrive. Teddy ran to the door to greet whoever it was but he didn't get further than the bottom of the stairs before he was knocked over by a blonde blur leaping on him in the form of a hug.

'Teddy I missed you!' Victoire said excitedly after she put the dazed boy down 'I got you a present from France LOOK!' She exclaimed dangling a silver key ring of the Eiffel Tower in front of Teddy's nose.

'Hey thanks Vicky,' He grinned as he took her present and stowed it in his jeans pocket, hugging his friend once more. '_Great,' _he thought '_maybe she's forgotten about our deal.'_

No such luck. As they made their way to their favourite tree at the back of Harry's garden, Victoire spoke up once again.

'Teddy, I've decided what we're going to play.' She announced cheerfully. Teddy gulped. 'We're going to pretend that we're getting married and then maybe I could have a baby like Aunty Ginny and Katie are.' She said all this in a rush but Teddy understood every word.

'No.' Teddy said firmly after a minute of consideration on his part.

'But Tedd-' Victoire pleaded

'I'm not playing this stupid game with you!' Teddy could tell that was the worst thing to say as he saw Victoire's blue eyes pool with tears.

'Fine,' she said. 'I'll go and find Molly then.' And with a final sniffle, Victoire ran off into the sun, her pink dress glittering as she searched the crowd of family and friends for her cousin.

Teddy sighed and sat back under the tree, sulking. He hadn't meant to upset his friend, he just really, _really_ hated playing House. Teddy apologised later that afternoon but Victoire never really forgot his broken promise, and she never asked to play house with Teddy again.

*/*/*

24-year-old Teddy Lupin stood under the blossoming tree at the end of his godfather's garden fingering the silver engagement ring in his left pocket. _'This is it.' _he thought as he caught a glimpse of blonde and looked up to see Victoire Weasley running down the garden to meet him. _'Now, don't balls this up Teddy' _he thought as she got closer.

'Hi.' She greeted as she sat next to him on the fallen log and kissed him on the cheek.

_'Do it,' _Teddy thought _'Get down on one knee, say the right words give her the ring and pray for the best. Oh and try not to fall over for once in your life…'  
_

*/*/*

10 months later saw Teddy and Victoire Lupin dancing their first dance as a married couple. Teddy's tie matched the colour of the ribbon that adorned Victoire's beautiful white dress – A vivid turquoise, also Teddy's chosen hair colour for today's event.

'You know Mr Lupin,' Victoire whispered to him as they sidestepped the other couples that had begun to join them on the floor 'I really hope you decide to keep the promise you made earlier.' Teddy gave her a quizzical look, he didn't think he had ever broken a promise to Victoire, so she continued 'It's just that, you vowed to love me forever and all, we wouldn't want that to end up like the time you said I could pick our game.' She smiled up at him innocently.

Teddy's mind wandered back to the day so many years ago as he spun his new wife around the dance floor. He laughed quietly.

'Well Mrs Lupin, I have to agree,' He began, loving the way the words 'Mrs Lupin' sounded out loud 'but I think this one is a promise I can manage to keep.' He winked at her before giving her a gentle kiss, their song ending.

_'Well, better late than never,' _He though _'Maybe house isn't so bad afterall…'_

_

* * *

A/N - Okay so there we have it. Please review? even if it's to tell me how truly horrible you thought the whole thing was :D  
_


End file.
